This invention relates generally to electronic program guides (EPG's), and more specifically to such EPG's that have data corresponding thereto stored on a hardware card.
Currently, most television (TV) viewers use one of two ways to obtain TV program information: channel surfing, or using printed program guides. The former entails the viewer switching from channel to channel to obtain an overview of the programs that are currently running. The latter entails the viewer studying paper guides that include descriptions and indices to TV programs in order to obtain TV program information. However, with the increasing number of TV channels offered, both of these approaches become less practical.
To this end, electronic program guides (EPG's) have become more popular, and are predicted to become more commonplace with the increasing selection of TV channels. EPG's are also known as interactive program guides (IPG's). EPG's allow viewers to see program information on their TV screens. They can view an index of shows over all channels within a given time period, or see detailed information on a particular TV program. Viewers do not have to refer to a printed program guide, nor channel surf, to learn of the programs currently on TV. As used in this invention, an EPG refers to television program information that is displayed on a TV screen or other display such that the user can reference such information without consultation to a printed guide. Typically, but not necessarily, such television program information is received electronically.
Currently, a user is locked into a particular EPG provider depending on the manner by which the user receives TV services. For example, a cable TV operator, a Digital Satellite System (DSS) TV provider, or a Digital TV (DTV) provider usually gives subscribers a television tuning device, such as a set-top box, that is hard-coded to a particular EPG provider. The subscriber has no way to switch EPG providers. Each provider typically supplies and encodes its EPG information in a different manner. While most EPG's provide the same basic information, some EPG's provide better information on certain types of programming, such as movies, sports, news, and the like.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.